Ultraman Alpha
Ultraman Alpha is an ultra of unknown origins even for Ultraman Noa, it is still a mystery. He is known for his ability to adapt to every environment he fights in. He is the main ultra of his series. Appearance His head is similar to that of Ultraman Noa. He has grey, white and red markings all over his body. Around his wrist, holds the Alpha bracers which are similar to the Armed Nexus. History Pre-series Origins to be revealed in Ultraman Alpha EX Series Ultraman Alpha(series) For full details visit Ultraman Alpha(Series) While fighting an unknown being on the Moon, the energy waves that the heat of the battle unleashed had awakened Kaijus on Earth. One kaiju, Golza, having a long history with humans, attacked Montreal in Canada. Just as Alpha was watching the destruction caused by Golza, the dark being cowardly attacked him from the back and blasted him towards the blue planet. While slowly dying, he saw a teenager named Curtis, nearly dying after trying to save a Pigmon from Golza's murderous rampage. Seeing his act of bravery, he bonds with him which in turn saves both of them. They then use their finisher, the Holy Shoot to destroy Golza. Alpha and Curtis then had numerous fights together which strengthened both of them. But in one fight, even with the help of APEX, Alpha loses to Armored Darkness, turning him to stone. With the hopes and wishes of everyone around the world, Alpha revived and gains a new weapon, the Sigma Sword, which grants him the Paladin Armour with this new weapon, he destroys Armored Darkness with one of their new finishers, the Final Slash. But even with this new weapon, he wasn't able to stop Skotàdi, the dark being. Not wanting for him to rule the universe, he was forced to unleash his second most powerful finisher, the Alpha Judgement. After the battle, he remained on Earth to guard it against new threats. Movies Ultraman Alpha The Movie: The Guardians While trying to defeat a new threat, Alpha was suddenly sucked into a portal that appeared in the sky. Alpha was then summoned by Curtis to fight the same dark being that they fought before. It was then revealed that his name was Diàvalos and that he was planning to rule his universe, but that Alpha was an obstacle, so he needed to get rid of him. Just then their chitchatting was interrupted by the arrivals of the Nexus, a group formed of all the Ultramen that has ever visited Earth, from Ultraman to Ultraman X. It was revealed by the group itself that they are all alternate versions of their mainstream counterparts except for Ultraman Zero who said that he is the only Ultraman in this universe that isn't native. But then their base was attacked by Tsiràki, a monster sent by Diàvalos. Even with their numerous powers, the Nexus weren't able to lay a dent on Tsiràki, as he is immune to any light attacks. Even the Sigma Blade wasn't able to do any real damage. They were only able to defeat him by using the Mythical Ray, a combination of all of the Ultramen's beam attacks. Diàvalos then chose this moment to appear as the Nexus is exhausted. Even in his Paladin Armour, he was overpowered. Finally without any options left, the Nexus gave their remaining powers to Alpha, in response, Alpha evolved to the new Superior Mode and destroyed Diàvalos with the Mythical Ray. The powers of the Nexus was then contained in the newly formed Legend Brace where Alpha can call upon it's power anytime. Zero then sends Alpha back to his respective universe. Ultraman Alpha Gaiden: The Golden Demon On one occasion he was forced to fight Etelgar, the Space-Time Demon, who wanted to drain him of his powers, but Alpha and his bond with his host proved too strong and in the end they were able to critically injure him and damage his Space-Time castle. But Etelgar was able to escape with his life and vowed revenge on all of the Ultraman, and started to formulate a plan to kidnap every Ultraman in every Space-Time continuum to drain them of their powers, but first he needed someone with something to seal them... Profile Profile *Height: 50m *Weight: 40,000 tons(Normal), 50,000 tons(Paladin Armour), 42,000 tons(Superior Mode), 45,000(Victory Mode) *Age:Unknown *Flight Speed: Full Speed unknown due to his ability to adapt *Running Speed: Full Speed unknown due to his ability to adapt *Swimming Speed: Full Speed unknown due to his ability to adapt *Jumping Distance: Maximum Distance unknown due to his ability to adapt *Host: Curtis *Strength: Unknown due to his ability to adapt Body Features *Eyes: His eyes are able to see in the dark, infrared and in X-Ray. They are also able to see long distances and see living beings' auras. *Alpha Core: A triangle-shaped warning light. It is his equivalent of the colour timer. This allows him to fire beam attacks. *Alpha Bracers: Similar to the Armed Nexus, this possesses retractable blades. **Alpha Cross Blades: The retractable blades located in the Alpha Bracers, they are virtually indestructible. *Elemental Stones:Found on the Alpha Bracers, this allows him to adapt to any environment, it also allows him to control the elements, hence the name. *Armour: His armour is resistant to almost anything, since he has the ability to adapt to every environment possible. His armour is capable of absorbing the mana that surrounds him. *Legend Brace: Alpha is equipped with the Legend Brace, a brace that possesses the powers of Ultraman to the powers of Ultraman X. He can transform into Superior Mode with this. He first slots the Ultraman Alpha Superior Mode character card into the Legend Brace. A voice then announces: "With the power of the Ultra Heroes, Ultraman Alpha Superior Mode!" *Paladin Armour: With the Sigma Sword, he plunges it deep in the ground, gathering energy around him, slowly forming the armour. A voice then announces: "Ultraman Alpha Paladin!" *Sigma Sword: By holding his hand in front of him, he summons the Sigma Sword. *Victorium Shard: By holding the Victorium Shard, a piece of the Victorium Crystal, it will turn into a Ultraman Victory Character Card, Curtis will then scan it over the Alpha Gear, a voice will then announce: "In treacherous days and dark nights, we call on the bravery of Victory through Ultraman Alpha Victory Mode!" Forms - Paladin Armour= Paladin Armour Alpha is equipped with the Paladin Armour and the Sigma Blade. The Paladin Armour is nearly indestructible being able to withstand all of Etelgar's attacks without any damage. Techniques *Dimension-Travel: By cutting with The Sigma Blade downward, Alpha can open a portal to another universe. *Time-travel: By cutting with the Sigma Blade downward, Alpha can open a portal to another timeline, it drains him of his powers so much that he cannot summon the Paladin Armor for a day or months or even years, depending on when he is going to. He only uses it when the situation is desperate. Finishers *Final Slash: By sliding his finger up to the fifth square of the panel, the Sigma Sword is coated with Specium Energy. He then slices the enemy with the blade. *Sacred Arrow: By sliding his finger up to the fourth square of the panel, Alpha spins the blade in circles in front of him until the energy is focused to the center of the circle. He then thrusts at the ball of energy which unleashes an arrow-shaped projectile at the enemy. *Superior Shoot: By sliding his finger up to the third square of the panel, Alpha gathers all of the energy around him to the blade of the Sigma Sword. He then holds it horizontally and shoots out a destructive yellow beam. *Alpha Judgement: By sliding his finger up to the second square of the panel, Alpha is surrounded by a blue energy that will unleash by random, blue thunderbolts that will disintegrate everything it touches. Alpha cannot control this technique. *Holy Phoenix: By sliding his finger up to the first square, Alpha is surrounded by blue energy shaped like a phoenix. He will then unleash the blue phoenix at the enemy. At the minimum, he can destroy a planet, at the maximum, he can destroy 5 galaxies or even more. Alpha cannot control this technique. - Victory Mode= Victory Mode Alpha achieved this form when he absorbs the power of the Victorium Crystals. This form isn't made for combat instead, it is made for peace-keeping. Techniques *Alpha Victorium Quake: A shockwave created when Alpha punches the earth, it only dis-balances monsters, thus slowing it down. *Alpha Crystal Barrier: A shield made from Victorium Crystals summoned when Alpha punches the earth. *Alpha Victorium Darts: Tiny crystal darts fired from the palm of Alpha's hand, it is meant to slow the monster down. *Alpha crystal prison: By punching the earth, Alpha can trap the monster in a crystal prison. Finishers *Alpha Victorium Purification: Alpha purifies all the is around him by slamming his fist on the ground. *Alpha Victorium Shoot: By drawing a V made out of energy in the air and going in a "X" position, Alpha can shoot a blue beam that can destroy a monster in one shot, he only uses this move if the monster is helpless, but even so he only aims at the ground in front of the monster. - Phantom Mode= Phantom Mode Alpha turns into this mode when he needs for stealth and speed. He is grey and black in this form. Techniques *Phantom Slash: By pulling his arm downwards, Alpha unleashes a crescent-shaped black projectile that will cut through the enemy. *Phantom Blade: Alpha can generate a white blade that can cut through titanium. *Phantom Arrow: Alpha can fire arrow-shaped projectiles that can be invisible. *Phantom Disappearance: Alpha can "disappear" at will by turning invisible. *Phantom Teleportation: By covering himself in dark clouds, Alpha can teleport to anywhere he wants to. *Phantom Speed: Alpha can run at high speeds. Finisher *Phantom Destroyer: By collecting mana in the form of black clouds around him, Alpha can unleash energy either from his Alpha Core or around him. **Phantom Destroyer Blaze Mode: A ray fired from his Alpha Core, it is meant to destroy one single target. **Phantom Destroyer Pulse Mode: A forcefield-like pulse that is meant to destroy all that is around him. - Superior Mode= Superior Mode Alpha turns into this mode when he slots the "Ultraman Alpha Superior Mode"'s character card into the Legend Brace. He gains access to the powers of all the members of the Nexus, which is an organization formed of all the Ultramen that ever visited Earth, from Ultraman to Ultraman X. The Legend Brace isn't visible on Alpha, only on his host, Curtis. Techniques *Ultrans: By scanning the character card of a normal monster, Alpha can manifest the chosen monster's weapon into either of his hands. **Armoured Darkness Trident: Alpha can summon Armoured Darkness' trident. *MonsArmour: by scanning the character card of a Cyber Kaiju, Alpha can equip himself with his version of the MonsArmour, covering his chest, his shoulders, his arms and his legs. **Cyber Bemstar Armour: The Cyber Bemstar Armour includes- the chest-plate, a shield, wings and claws. **Cyber Dark Galberos Armour: Cyber Dark Galberos Armour includes- the chest-plate, claws and 2 heads(located on his shoulders). *Zenshin Crystals:The crystals that cover Ultraman Ginga's and Victory's body, covers Alpha's body except for his left arm. **Ginga Fireball: A series of flaming fireballs. **Ginga Thunderbolt: A blast of electricity. **Ginga Comfort: A purifying ray. **Ginga Saber: A blade made of white energy. **Ginga Slash: A beam of purple energy. **Ginga Sunshine: A blast of pink energy capable of destroying a monster. **Ginga Cross Shot: A white beam made of destructive energy. *Mebium-Knight Brace: The version of the Mebium Brace used by Ultraman Mebius Brave Mode. It is located on Alpha's left arm. **Mebium Shot: Using the same hand movements, Alpha can fire the mebium Shot. **Mebium-Knight Blade: Alpha can generate a blade made of red energy. ***Blade Slash: By slashing downwards with his blade, Alpha can fire a half-moon-shaped projectile. ***Blade Overload: Using the Mebium Knight Blade , Alpha can slice enemy easily from far distance with his size-changing blade. **Mebium Burst: Alpha can create a large ball of fire in his hands; first he places his hand over his Mebium Brace and throws his arms in the air. He bring his hands together at his chest, holding the fireball. He then hurl the fireball at his foes. *Dimension-travel: Like his other forms, Alpha can crossover into other universes. *Superior Guillotine: An energy blade used to slice monsters in half, it is 10 times stronger then the Alpha Guillotine. Finishers of the Nexus Ultraman *Specium Ray: Alpha can unleash the classic ultra beam by holding his hands in a "+" sign. UltraSeven *Wide Shot: Alpha can fire UltraSeven's finisher beam by holding his hands in a "L" position. Ultraman Jack *Ultra Bracelet: Alpha can summon Jack's ultra bracelet to aid him in battle. Ultraman Ace *Metallium Ray: By throwing his arms behind him and putting them in front of him in a "L" position, Alpha can use Ace's signature beam. Zoffy *M87 Ray: Alpha can use Zoffy's signature beam through the same hand movements. Ultraman Taro *Storium Ray: Alpha can unleash a "T" shaped ray. Ultraman Leo *Leo Kick: By jumping in the air, Alpha can destroy his enemy with a flaming kick. Ultraman 80 *Saxion Ray: A "L" shaped beam. Ultraman Great *Burning Plasma: Alpha pulls his two arms apart in a vertical angle. he then unleashes 2 blue beams. Ultraman Powered *Mega Specium Ray: A powerful beam that's 10 times more powerful then the original Specium Ray. It is fired in a "+" sign. Ultraman Neos *Neo Magnium Ray: A golden beam fired in a "+" sign. Ultraman Tiga *Delacium Light Stream: Through the same hand movements, Alpha can use Tiga's finisher move from his Power type. Ultraman Dyna *Revolium Wave Attack Type: Alpha can use Dyna's signature move in Miracle type though the same hand movements as him. Ultraman Gaia *Photon Stream: After gathering energy, Alpha will go into a crouching position, place his hands in front of his chest. He will then slide one hand vertically up and one hands vertically down. A beam of destructive energy will then be fired. Ultraman Agul *Liquidator: Alpha can fire a ball of energy at his enemies. Ultraman Cosmos *Cosmo Strike: A beam of energy is unleashed by charging energy in his arms. Ultraman Justice *Dagrium Ray: The signature ray of Ultraman Justice. Ultraman Nexus *Over Arrow-Ray Storm: Alpha firstly generates a blade, he then places his hand on his chest which summons a bow. By pulling his left hand back and letting go, he fires an arrow. It destroys his target's particles/atoms. Ultraman Max *Triple Maximum Canon: By spinning at high speeds, Alpha can unleash three separate Maximum Canon beams. Ultraman Mebius *Mebium Dynamite: Alpha can coat himself in burning flames and do a kamikaze, but he will reform. Ultraman Hikari *Knight Shot: Alpha can fire Hikari's signature beam. Ultraman Zero *Garnet Buster: By coating his fist with burning flames, Alpha can unleash a beam made out of flames. Ultraman Ginga *Ginga Especially: Alpha can use Ginga's most powerful attack. Ultraman Victory *Victorium Especially: Alpha can use Victory's strongest attack. Ultraman X *Xanadium Ray: Alpha can fire X's signature beam in a "X" position. Other finisher *Mythical Ray: A finisher beam powered by all the powers of the Nexus. Fired in an "L" position. - Æther Mode= Æther Mode Æther mode is a mode that is set to appear in the middle of the Ultraman Alpha EX series. How he gains this mode is currently unknown(for you guys only so that I don't spoil anything). Techniques *??? }} Transformation Curtis firstly taps his watch which will make Alpha's character card appear. He then grabs it and scans it over his phone which then merges with his watch to become the Alpha Gear. He then raises it in the air saying:" Let's go, Alpha!" Gallery Gallery/Ultraman Alpha Quotes *"Even if I die, my light shall still live on until you shall be defeated!" *"The dark shall never win, because in the end, the light will overpower the shadows!" *"Dying while protecting this planet, that is the meaning of being an Ultraman!" Trivia *Alpha's series is based off numerous Ultra Series, that includes Ultraman X and Ultraman Ginga S. *All of Alpha's enemies came from cryptids and mythological creatures except Etelgar, Golza and Armoured Darkness. Category:Clee26 Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultraman Alpha Continuity